


Second Love, Second Chance

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Shower Sex, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Bucky was found and taken in by SHIELD after spending decades with Hydra. He was rehabilitated and given a job and a life by his saviors. He feels content with his life with Steve when something happens that shakes up his happy life.Everyone still has their powers, but Bucky never met any of them other than Steve. Bucky was still frozen and the winter soldier, but Civil War and Winter Soldier didn't happen. Bucky was brought in by SHIELD, where the only Avenger he met was Captain America. Not Captain America friendly.





	Second Love, Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> There are still a few typos that I'll go back and fix later. It is unbetaed. 
> 
> I did fix where it started over.

Bucky didn't remember much from before. He had bits and pieces in his memory of before being frozen and of after. He knew he wasn't the same person he was when he knew Steve. That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt to hear it. 

Knowing that homosexuality was more accepted in this time was great. Bucky had always felt forced to like women, but men, on the other hand, came naturally to him. Finding out that Steve was willing to be with him had been great. They spent four months together. Bucky did find it odd that Steve still pushed him away when he tried to go for more than a chaste kiss, or that they had yet to have sex. That was a little to slow, even by forties standards, but Bucky was happy to accept it and wait for Steve to be ready.

Maybe Bucky shouldn't have been surprised, when on the day of their four month anniversary, instead of Steve kissing him when he saw the dinner that Bucky made, Steve pushed him away. 

"Damn it, Bucky, I can't do this anymore. You just aren't the the same." Steve had a broken look on his face.

"What are you saying, Steve? Of course I'm not the same. Neither of us are." Bucky said.

"I'm sorry, Buck, I really am, but this isn't going to work." Steve must have left after that. Bucky didn't hear or see him go, but he was gone when the former winter soldier snapped out of his shock induced trance.

Bucky cried himself to sleep that night. He never was much of a crier, but he couldn't stop the tears from leaking down his face until he passed out from exhaustion. The next day, he cashed in every vacation day he had at SHIELD. He didn't have many, only eight days,and if they needed him for a mission, he could be called in. He didn't read much of the contract they had him sign. It was either work for them or be thrown in jail, so here he was. He might prefer jail, honestly. Maybe he should talk to Fury about that.

Instead of getting himself thrown in jail, Bucky decided that sitting around moping wasn't going to do anything. He decided to get up and go out. There was a nice little cafe a few blocks form his apartment. He would bring a book and go get a coffee.

Bucky had decided to bring the first on the Lord of the Rings series. He read the Hobbit before the ice, but had yet to read any of the trilogy. Ordering a coffee and finding a table was surprisingly easy for mid day.

Tony preferred to go out and do things for himself. He might order things online or through JARVIS, but he genuinely liked to go out of the tower and sit down in a restaurant or in this case, a cafe. This case being that Steve, AKA Captain America, just confessed his undying love to Tony. Okay,maybe he's exaggerating a little. Steve didn't say undying, but the word love was definitely in there. Anyways, Tony is in a cafe to think about how having turned Steve down will change things, or at least act like he is when he knows he'll just ignore any changes and act like it never happened.

"Caramel Frappe for Edward." The barista called out. Tony kept his head down as he went up to the counter and grabbed his drink, dropping a five in the tip jar. Anymore would make people notice him, and as much as he likes going out, he doesn't care for all the attention it gets. Tony scanned the area for an open table. There wasn't one, but there was a guy sitting  alone in the back reading a book. Tony made his way over.

"Hello, Tall, Dark , and gorgeous. Is this seat taken?" Tony asked as he was already sitting down.

Bucky glanced up, but just shoved his face back in his book and ignored Tony.

"Rude." Tony said in a too cheerful to actually be offended voice. "When a handsome stranger comes over to hit on you, you should at least say hi, unless you're in a relationship, in which case, just say so, and I'll lea-" 

"I'm not in a relationship." Bucky said abrubtly.

"Oooh, touchy subject. Sorry, didn't mean to bring up bad feelings." Tony said.

"It's fine." Bucky replied, still reading.

"No, it isn't. I can see it all over your face. You, my very handsome friend, are in a bad place right now." Tony said.

"He broke up with me yesterday." Bucky said. He didn't know what made him want to tell this stranger that, but he did.

"What are you doing at a cafe, then? You should be at home, gorging yourself on ice cream and watching sad movies." 

Bucky sighed. "I was never one for sitting around doing nothing."

"So, was it a long term thing? It seems like it must have been pretty serious."

"I thought it was. . . serious, I mean. It wasn't that long, but we knew each other since we were kids. I loved him. I thought he loved me, but he broke up with me because I changed. He changed just as much as I did and I still loved him." Bucky was in the verge of tears, but he forced them to stay back.

"That's it. I'm taking you to get some ice cream. There should be a place just down the road." Tony said. 

Bucky smiled. "You don't have to do that. We just met."

"Well, I'm a nice guy. Also, I'm not doing it just for you. In case you don't remember, I came over here to hit on you, and I am 100% okay with being a rebound or waiting for you to get over him." Tony grinned. He wouldn't actually be okay with being a rebound, but he's used to being taken advantage of.

"Thank you, but you're so nice. You deserve better than being a rebound." Bucky said.

Tony just grinned at him before grabbing Bucky's hand and dragging him out the door, Bucky only having enough time to grab his book, both coffees left on the table.

"Okay, so we can walk there, or we can take my car if you don't mind getting in a vehicle with a stranger." Tony said.

Bucky eyed Tony, before grinning himself. In just a few minutes this man had came and made him almost forget about the pain Steve had caused him. "I think I can take care of myself."

Tony's eyes lit up. "Then let's go." He walked over to a nice Lexus. It was one of his least flashy cars, but Bucky could obviously tell it was expensive.

The drive only took about five minutes. Tony was cracking jokes the whole way, and Bucky had forgotten his problems and was laughing harder than he had in a long time. They stepped out of the car in front of a small mom and pop ice cream shop.

"So, what's your name, anyways? I'm Tony" 

"James." He had almost said Bucky, but after Steve, he didn't know if he wanted to be called that anymore.

"James? Well, James, get ready for some of the best ice cream of your life. I like this place because they make all of their own ice cream everyday. It's a little pricey,but definitely worth it, not that you need to worry about that. I'm paying." Tony pushed out in a rush.

"You don't need to pay for me. I'm sure I'll be fine." The offer was still nice. Bucky had paid for all of his and Steve's dates.

Tony smiled slightly. "Listen up, gorgeous. I offered to take you here and I intend on paying for it. They have my card on file and I'll tell then to charge it to me. They won't accept your money then."

"I-" Bucky sighed. "I guess you win,but I'll get the next time." 

Tony blinked owlishly. James started to scramble about but Tony ignored it, a grin stretching across his face. "Sure thing, handsome." He halfway pulled James inside.

"Hey, Carol, Dan!" Tony called out. There were no other customers in the shop. 

"Tony!" Carol called out loudly.

"Did you say Tony?" Dan said as he walked up front. "Oh, wow. It sure has been a long time since we've seen you in person. Usually we just deliver to you nowadays."

"I know, but I had to take my friend here out for some ice cream and I wanted him to have the best in the city." Tony smiled at them.

"Ohh, you're too sweet, dear." Carol said with a knowing smile. 

"Since it's been so long, we'll give you your order for free, today." Dan said.

"Dan, you know I can afford it." Tony said with a smile.

"Yeah, I do. I also know that as smart as our boy is, Jake didn't get that grant on his own." Dan said.

Tony grinned. "He deserved it. James? What kind are you thinking of getting? I like the butter pecan." 

Dan was already scooping out a cone of said butter pecan.

"What's . . . rocky road?" James said. They sure didn't have all the flavors in the forties.

Tony's eyes widened. "You are in for a treat, handsome. Do you want a cone or a dish?" 

"A dish." James said. 

Carol smiled at the sight of them. "So, how did the two of you meet? It's nice to see Tony with someone." 

"We only met about an hour ago, honestly." Tony replied. "I saw this gorgeous man looking like a kicked puppy in the corner of a cafe and had to talk with him."

James smiled. "I'm glad you did." His voice got quieter and he started to play with his hands.

"Here you boys go. Enjoy it." Dan said.

"We will, Dan." Tony said. He walked over to the small table in the back of the shop, James following him.  
Tony was licking his ice cream to keep it from melting on his hand.

James sat across from Tony and his eyes lit up in wonder at the first bite of his ice cream.

"Good, isn't it?" Tony smirked.

"It's delicious." James frowned. His phone vibrated. The only people with the number are SHIELD and Steve. He pulled it from his pocket and say the notification. One new message from Steve. He just put his phone on the table and didn't even look at it. He plans to enjoy his time with Tony.

"You aren't going to get that?" Tony asked.

"No. . . It-its from him. I don't want to see it yet." His phone vibrated again. The screen turned on. Tony couldn't help but look . . . and he saw a picture of Captain fucking America about to kiss James.

James snatched his phone off the table when he remembered the picture, but Tony had already seen it.  
Tony had already drawn his own conclusions. Steve broke up with James, then asked out Tony, and when Tony said no, he began trying to get back together with James.

"That asshole." Tony was pissed. This great guy, he had just met, had his heart broken by the same guy that tried to ask out Tony this morning. "I don't think you know that I'm Tony Stark, do you?" There hadn't been any mention of last names.

"Stark? You're Howard's son?" James said.

"So were you frozen, too?" Tony already guessed the answer, but he wanted to hear it.

"Yes. By Hydra. I fell of a train and lost my arm. They replaced it with a metal one and wiped my memory. They forced me to kill people for them. SHIELD found me and hired me to kill for them instead. I didn't care because I got to be with Steve again. . ." James trailed off.

"I'm Iron Man. I was captured by terrorists who wanted me to make weapons for them. I saved myself and got rid of the weapons trading part of Stark industries." Tony said. They were more alike than either of them had thought.

"You called Steve an asshole. Why? I thought Iron Man works with Steve." James asked.

"I do work with him, but this morning, he told me that he loves me. I turned him down and now he's texting you, probably trying to get back together since I turned him down." Tony rushed out. It was a bit awkward, but James should know.

"I see. . . Thank you for telling me." James took another bite of his ice cream. "Thank you for today, Tony. I really mean it. I thought I was going to wallow in self pity all day, so meeting you- meeting you was amazing."

"Hey, I've had a great time today, too. Remember, I'm doing this because I'm selfish and want to go out with you, remember?" Tony said.

"No, you're not."

"We've only known each other for an hour. How can you be so sure?" Tony was anxious. No one had seen through him so easily before.

"Carol and Dan, for one. You sent their son to college. You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to come over and talk to me, or listen to my issues. You could have told me to shut up at any time. You could have just left me at the coffee shop and not offered ice cream. You have gone out of your way for me more times than anyone else has since I've been off the ice. You're a really nice guy." James said.

"James. . . Most people only want me for my money, even SHIELD and the other Avengers. I can count on one hand the number of people who have liked me for me. I guess I can add you to that list now." Tony looked so happy in that moment.

"Before I forget. . ." James said as he pulled out his phone and opened up the part to add a new contact.  
"Do you mind?" 

Tony smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot around James. "Not at all." He put in his info and shot off a text to himself. James's phone vibrated again in his hands.  
The text flashed across the top. 

'bucky, please. Message me back. I'm sorry.' -Steve.

"He messaged you again." Tony said as he handed the phone back.

Bucky looked at all of them stages this time. 

'bucky, I didn't mean it yesterday. I was just stressed out.'

'please, can't we talk this out. I want to get back together. We belong together, Bucky.' 

And then the last one.

Bucky was mad. Steve had broken up with him and thought an apology could fix it? Definitely not.

'stop messaging me before I have to block your number.' - James

He wanted to just leave it at that, but Steve messaged him again. 

'Bucky, I thought you loved me. How could you say something like that?' 

"Tony? How do I block someone's number?" James asked. He maybe proficient in texting and the internet, but he had yet to encounter this problem.

"Let me do it? It's kind of an annoying process." Tony said.

James slid the phone over without a word. Tony made quick work of it and smiled at the open trust that James had displayed.

"So, what now?" Tony asked. Their ice cream was melted and a complete waste of good food, Steve was definitely an asshole, Tony was a nice guy, and James couldn't help but be overwhelmed by all of this.

"I'm not sure. I know I want to keep meeting up with you. I really enjoy spending time with you." James said.

"I didn't mean that, gorgeous. That was going to happen anyways. I meant, do you want to do something else today, or should we go our separate ways and meet up as soon as possible?" Tony said.

"Oh!" Bucky put his head down slightly. "I'm free all day, all week, actually. I took all of my vacation days, so we can keep spending time together today."

"All of your vacation days? You only have a week?" Tony was in disbelief.

"I'm happy I have any at all. I'm technically a prisoner, what with working with Hydra and all." 

"You were brainwashed! Someone should have fought this. I'm going to fight this. Right now, you and me, we are going to see Fury!" Tony dragged him out to his car and drove in a furious silence all the way to SHIELD headquarters.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Barnes. What brings you here?" Maria Hill asked.

"Not now, Hill. We're going to see Fury." Tony growled out.

"That may be a bad idea." She rushed after him. "He is in there with-" she was cut off by Tony throwing open Fury's office door. 

"Bucky." A voice said as they walked in. Tony snapped his eyes up to meet the face belonging to the voice.

"Don't talk to him. He deserves better than you could ever hope to be." Tony snapped. He was pissed off. "Fury. You have no right to threaten James with prison. He was brainwashed into killing those people."

"I wonder, Mr. Stark, would you be so forgiving if you knew that two of those people included Howard and Maria Stark?" Fury said back.

Tony's eyes flashed. James thought he would turn on him now, but he knew that he would deserve it.

"I got over their deaths a long time ago, Fury. James was just following his orders, like he had to do. Hydra killed my parents, not him. James is still a prisoner of war who was tortured by the enemy. He deserves to be treated as the hero that he is." The last part was said to both Fury and Steve.

"Tony. . ." James said in amazement.

"Are you planning to fight for him?" Fury asked.

"I prepared to do whatever necessary." Tony replied.

"Keep him then. You are in charge of him. If he does anything wrong, we will hold you responsible." Fury said. SHIELD couldn't handle losing Tony's money and having to pay for a legal battle.

"Good choice. Oh, and Rogers needs a new place to stay. I want him and all of his stuff out by the end of the day. I'll keep working with him, but only in the most professional sense." He and James walked out of the office, Maria shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you for that. Mr. Rogers has been here all day demanding we search for Mr. Barnes. Something about ignoring his texts and not being at home." Maria said.

"He's been with me all day. "

"So, did you two break up, then?" Maria asked James.

". . .Yes." He was just going to leave it at that, but Tony interjected.

"Oh, it was worse than that. After he broke James's heart, Steve came to me and confessed his love. When I turned him down, Steve went crawling back to James like James should be happy to have him back and act like nothing happened!" Tony was yelling by the end of it. He was absolutely pissed off, still. 

"That's awful! I'm sorry, Mr. Barnes. You shouldn't have had to deal with that." Maria waved them out the door. They both got into Tony's Lexus and just sat there for a minute.

"Why did you tell her?" He didn't want his personal life out in the open.

"Don't worry, handsome. She won't tell anybody, but she has the power to make Steve's life at SHIELD miserable."

James was still offended that Tony would tell someone else, but he could see his reasoning behind it.  
"I. . . I understand why, but don't do anything like that again."

"Sure thing, Sweet cheeks. Now, Fury said that I'm responsible for you, so you should move in with me. Well, move into the tower. You'll have your own floor."

"What? Why?" James said. "How did you get to that conclusion?"

"Well, I just got you fired from your job, you won't be able to make rent next month, I could pay it for you, but I don't think you would let me. It just makes sense for you to move in. Plus, if you move in, I get to see you more often." Tony finished off.

"Oh" James's hands started to play with the hem of his shirt. "I guess I'll move in."

"You don't have to. I don't want to push you into it." Tony glanced at James from the corner of his eye.

"No. . . It's fine. I think I would like living with you." 

"It's not just me. The other Avengers are there, too. I kicked Steve out today, and I'll ban him from the tower, but everyone is still there. I can get you a place of your own if you want." Tony offered.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll just need to get my stuff from my apartment. There isn't much, but I want to keep some of it." Like his clothes mostly. He didn't really have anything  of sentimental value.

"Is it anything important? If it's replaceable, let's just leave it there." Tony said.

"It was just clothes." James didn't like the idea of Tony buying him stuff, but he knew that Tony wanted to.  
"There wasn't anything important."

Tony immediatly saw what James was doing and couldn't keep the big grin of his face. "Thanks." He said simply.

"I should be the one saying thanks. We've only known each other for a day and you've already done so much for me." James said.

"I told you-"

"I know. It's selfish." 

They got to the tower just a few minutes later. The rest of the ride had been in silence.

"Hey, Tony. Who's this?"  Bruce said from the couch.

"This is James. He'll be staying with us, so play nice everyone." Tony said.

"Does Fury know about this?" Natasha asked.

"Does that matter? It's Tony's home,not a SHIELD facility." James added.

"You told him about SHIELD?" Clint accused.

James face took an irritated turn. "How do you stand them living with you? Is every day like this, with them questioning your every move?"

Tony gave a tight-lipped smile. That was enough confirmation for James.

"That's horrible. You live such a stressful life already. Home should be your place to relax." James places his hands on Tony's shoulders. "Why don't you go relax some? I'll take care of all their questions."

"As nice as that sounds, you'll probably end up beating them all up, causing Bruce to let out jolly green and destroy my tower, so I'll stay right here." Tony turned to face the growing group of Avengers. Sam and Wanda had joined the group. "I kicked Steve out. He should come by to get his stuff sometime today. What he did. . . I won't live with him anymore. If anyone has a problem with that, you can leave, too."

"Stark, you can't just kick out the captain!" Wanda screeched.

"He can and he did, witch." James said. He remembered her from Hydra. "You can leave, too. I'm sure Steve will convince SHIELD to take you in, or there's the compound. I'm sure Tony won't mind if you want to go there. He doesn't use it anyways."

Tony blinked in surprise. "I forgot all about the compound."

James gestured as if to say 'see what I mean?'

"Who are you to come in here acting so high and mighty anyways? None of us have even seen you before."Natasha asked in an icy tone.

James sighed. "It's not really your business, but I am sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Steve was my friend before we both ended up frozen."

"Was?" Bruce asked.

"Sorry science bro. Not right now." Tony said. "Maybe James will tell you later."

"Yes, right now, Stark." Wanda had a red glow around her hands.

"If you use that against a comrade, I'll have to kill you." James warned her.

She glared at him. "As if you could get away with that."

"I don't care if I get away with it. Hurt Tony and I'll kill you." 

Wanda scoffed.

"No one's killing anyone." Sam finally stepped in.

"I'm an assassin with more training and experience than even your widow. Try and stop me." James threw four small knives from seemingly nowhere in quick succession. Each one hit the wall beside their intended targets heads.

"Woah, tone it down there, honey bunches of oats. I don't want anyone dead, even if they hurt me." 

"See how good of a man this is? He doesn't want me to hurt you even if you hurt him." James said.

"Why did you turn down Steve this morning, Tony? You broke his heart. Is that why you kicked him out? You couldn't handle the responsibility of hurting his feelings."  Clint asked. He had seen the interaction from his spot in the vents.

"That's not why I kicked him out. I don't like him, so I turned him down." 

James smiled a self depreciating grin. "You know? Tony spent the whole day cheering  me up today because my boyfriend broke up with me yesterday."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked.

"Steve was my boyfriend. I came to find out that after he broke up with me, he asked out Tony. When Tony said no, he tried to get back together with me. How great does your captain seem now?" The last part was almost sneered out.

"Maybe he just realized that he didn't love you and he loved Stark. Other than the loving Stark part, I see no problem with that." Wanda said.

"Wanda!" Natasha snapped. "Tony was in every right to do what he did. James, too."

Clint nodded along.

Bruce had already started reading a book and tuning them out.

"Steve is still my friend. I don't like what he did, but just because he is shit at relationships doesn't make him a bad friend." Sam said.

James nodded at him. "I can understand that. He was always a good friend. Just don't bring him up around me or Tony unless it's avengers stuff."

"What Avengers stuff? You aren't part of the team. You don't belong here." Wanda said. Her hands were glowing again.

"I wonder what would happen if I told Fury who you really are, Scarlet Witch. Would he still keep you on the team if I threatened to go public with the fact that there is an international terrorist on the Avengers team? I can find proof if I need to do that. I know where to look." James said.

"You wouldn't." Her eyes narrowed.

"I would. India, 2012. Uganda, 2012. Saudi Arabia, 2013. Germa-"

"Fine! I'll leave. I'll stay at the compound and not talk to you or Stark outside of official business.” she said. She started to walk through the room and head to pack her stuff.

"I think I'll go, too. I like it here and all. I don't have a problem with anyone here, I just think it's for the best." Sam said. He started towards his room, too.

The elevator dinged. Steve stepped out.

"Bucky! I'm sorry! Please, just talk to me!" Steve pleaded.

James just turned away and walked to the elevator. He didn't know where he was going, but anywhere else was better.

"JARVIS. Hold the elevator. Get your stuff and get out. You can live at the compound, SHIELD, or in an alleyway for all I care. I don't want to see you here again." Tony had a cold look on his face as he spoke. The look defrosted and warmed up significantly in the time it took him to teach the elevator.

"JARVIS? Take us to the floor below mine." Tony said.

"Or course, sir. Might I suggest that Mr. Barnes just share your floor? It will be more efficient in the long run." The elevator started moving.

"How?" Tony asked.

"By my prediction, Mr Barnes and yourself will move in together in approximately nine days of him staying here." The elevator stopped on Tony's floor.

Tony looked embarrassed. He trusted JARVIS's estimate, but it might push James away.

"Is this your floor? Where will I be sleeping? Your room or another one?" James asked.

"What?" Tony was in shock.

"The cool robot voice in the ceiling said I'd end here anyways. You built it, so I trust it's guess as much as I trust yours." James said.

"Cool robot voice?" Tony smirked.

"Hey! I'm pretty advanced with technology for my age. How man men over 100 can say that?" 

"I'll just assume that was a compliment, Mr Barnes." JARVIS said.

"Course it was. I always liked the idea of robots growing up and know I get to meet one. S'pose I didn't introduce my self properly to ya, Mr JARVIS. It's a pleasure to meet ya." James accent was slipping through.

"I'll have to say the same, Mr Barnes, though, I am an artificial intelligence unit, not a 'robot ceiling voice'" JARVIS replied.

"Course. An AI. I can remember that." James said.

Tony was watching James in awe. He was treating JARVIS like a person. No one, not even Pepper or Rhodey, had done that before.

"Stay in my room." Tony blurted out.

James hadn't necessarily been joking when he said that, but he didn't expect Tony to agree. James thought about it for a few moments before nodding. If he said no now, he would never get this offer again. Tony would feel to insecure to ever say anything. "I'd love to share a room with ya."

"Your accent is coming through." 

James blushed slightly. He hadn't meant for that to happen. "It does that when I'm feeling comfortable and happy." He made himself say this with no accent.

"I like it. I like the way your accent works with your voice. It's a nice sound."

James's blush deepened and he started to move his right foot around nervously. "Thanks"

"Oh? JARVIS? Will you order some clothes for James? Similar styles to what he has on now, a few suits, some jackets, socks, underwear, and shoes. Hygiene products, too." Tony said.

"Of course, sir. Night clothes as well? And same day delivery?" 

"Yeah." Tony said. "Come with me." He walked down a long hallway and opened the last door. "This is our room."

The room had a large bed in the middle with a simple black and gray comforter set. The carpet was black and the curtains were gray. All of the furniture was a deep mahogany. Off to the side of the room was a gray couch with black pillows facing a large TV on a mahogany stand.

"Are you sure you want to share your space with me? I can take the other floor if you don't want me in your room."

"Our room." Tony said, simply.

"What?"

"You said your room. This is our room now. We can add in another dresser and I can get the closet extended. I'll have another end table put on the other side of the bed. Anything else can be delivered later. J? Can you-"

"Already done sir. The construction crew for the closet will be here on Friday. The end table and dresser will arrive tomorrow."

"Thanks, JARVIS." James said.

"Of course, Mr Barnes." The AI answered.

"So. . . It's been a long day. I'm in the mood for a nap. Take one with me?" Tony said.

"Ah! O-of course." James stumbled through the reply. He knew they would be sharing a bed, but he hadn't been expected that.

Tony smiled at him. "I don't have any clothes that would fit you, but I don't mind if you sleep in your underwear. It's how I usually sleep." He started to strip down right there.

James blushed and turned around immediately, but he followed Tony's example and started to strip down to his boxers and undershirt.

Tony climbed into the bed first and left the covers down for James. "Good night." He said simply.

"Night" James replied as he pulled the blanket over them both. He slid closer to Tony and wrapped his arms around that other man. He felt the billionaire stiffen and almost let go, but Tony relaxed and pushed back against him. It was the easiest either of them had fallen asleep in months, maybe years.

They woke up a few hours later. It was around seven at night. James had been awake for almost half an hour longer than Tony, just listening to and watching the other.

"Hey." Tony said, sleepily.

"Hey." James said back.

"Since you are both awake, the shipment with everything for Mr Barnes arrived an hour ago. Also, Mr Rogers has yet to leave the tower and Mr Banner has a dangerously accelerated heart rate." JARVIS said.

"J, you should have woken us up." Tony said as he hopped out of bed throwing on clothes. James followed his lead.

They were both dressed and on the elevator in under two minutes.

"Take us to them, J." Tony said.

"Of course, sir." The elevator arrived on the common floor seconds later.

"I just want to see him! Everyone makes mistakes and I want to apologise to Bucky!" Steve yelled.

"Not happening, Rogers! Get out of this tower. You have all your stuff so leave!" Natasha yelled back.

"Neither of them want to see you, and I don't blame them!" Clint added.

"They're right, Steve. Let's just go. Bruce looks ready to hulk out over there." Sam said.

"If they would just let me see Bucky, everything would be fine!" Steve yelled.

"You can see me now, and nothing is fine at all. Get out." James said, coldly.

"Bucky. . . I'm sorry. Plea-"

"Get out. I don't want to hear your bull shit. You don't love me, so don't act like you do. You aren't sorry, and even if you are, I don't care. Get out." 

"Bucky, please."

The elevator dinged. Maria Hill stepped out. 

Tony smiled. So that's why JARVIS didn't wake them up.

"Rogers, leave this tower now or I'll be forced to remove you from the Avengers and place you under probation at SHIELD." She said in as monotone a voice possible, as if these words weren't bringing her the joy she felt.

James smiled. Steve would always choose the Avengers over him.

"I'm the captain of this team, Agent Hill." Steve said, as if that meant something.

"Actually," Hill cut in. " Mr. Wilson is the official captain."

"She's right, Steve. It's my name on all the papers and I'm agreeing with her judgement. If you don't leave now, you're off the team." Sam said. This had gone on too long.

"Bucky, aren't you going to say something? I thought you loved me." He pulled as desperate of a look as he could.

"Yeah, Stevie, I loved you,but I guess you just changed too much." It felt good to throw Steve's own words back at him.

"There's a car downstairs. Bring your things and I'll take you to the compound." Hill said as she walked to the elevator. Steve, Wanda, and Sam all followed her. 

Sam stopped in front of James and Tony. "Hey. Sorry I couldn't get him to go before you two woke up."

"It's not your fault." James said with a smile. 

Sam just nodded at him and left.

"Well. . . That went great. Who wants to have a movie night?" Tony said with a grin. 

"Seriously? I'm ready for bed after that. You guys just caught the end of it." Natasha said.

"Me too. I might pass out here if I don't go the bed." Clint added.

"I need to calm down." Bruce almost growled out as he walked off. Natasha and Clint followed him to the elevator.

"I can't believe it's only been a day." James said.

"I know. It's been pretty eventful." Tony said.

"Is the movie night offer still open? I want to watch the Lord of the Rings." James said.

"Yeah, sound fun. J, can you set up the first one?" Tony asked.

"Of course sir." 

"Thanks, JARVIS." James said.

"Let's go make some snacks." Tony led James into the large kitchen. "We have popcorn and candy, but I can get some take out delivered if you want something else."

"I guess that depends on what kinda candy ya got, gorgeous." James's face flushed at the realization of calling Tony gorgeous. It's true, of course, he just didn't mean to say it.

Tony ignored it for the most part. His ears colored red slightly, but other than that, there were no outward signs he acknowledged the endearment. "There's Red Vines, sno caps, M&Ms, Goobers, Chocolate bars, and Reese's." 

James's eyes lit up. "Goobers are still around?!"

"Yeah." He pulled a few boxes down from the cabinet. He also grabbed some M&Ms for himself.  
He stuck a bag of popcorn in the microwave before turning to face James.

"So, why the Lord of the Rings?" Tony said.

"That's the book I was reading at the cafe." He said, simply. "I always liked Tolkien before the ice."

Tony nodded. "That arm of yours. . ." 

"Hydra. It works well enough, but it still hurts sometimes. They didn't care as long as I could kill, and neither did SHIELD."

"I'll look at it tomorrow, if you don't mind. I can probably fix that." Tony said.

"You dont-" the microwave beeped and cut him off.

"I want to. Can you pour this into a bowl? Their in the cabinet to your left." Tony said.

James did as asked. Tony threw away the bag and went into the living room. He touched a small circle on the wall and it slid open to reveal a linen closet. Tony grabbed out a few blankets for him and James. The door shut and he went to the couch. "We can look through the stuff I ordered for you and try to find some pajamas or something if you want to get more comfortable."

"I had the delivery service leave it on the floor below this one, sir" JARVIS said.

"Sounds good." James said.

They brought all of the clothes up to their too but decided to leave the furniture and putting the clothes away until tomorrow. James found a simple set of black cotton pajamas. He was honestly surprised by the cotton. He had figured he would end up with silk or satin because of Tony, so it must have been JARVIS's decision. "Thank you JARVIS." 

"Hey, what about me?" Tony said.

"JARVIS did all the decision making while we just took a nap." James said.

"I paid for them, and I invented JARVIS." Tony said, mock offended.

"I guess I can thank you for inventing someone as cool as JARVIS." James said.

"Thank you, Mr Barnes." The British voice said.

"No appreciation." Tony fake pouted.

"I appreciate you just fine." James made a show of checking him out.

Tony laughed and James joined him. 

"Let's go watch our movie, handsome."

"Anythin for ya, gorgeous."  
James slurred out.

Tony smiled softly and led the way back to the elevator. They got back onto the common floor to see Natasha, Clint, and Bruce eating their snacks and watching LotR.

"What's all this?" Tony asked.

"Shit." Clint said as he put the box of Goobers back onto the table.

"You guys went up to your room, so we figured you were going to have sex and abandon all of these snacks." Natasha said as she put another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Bruce nodded and filled his mouth up with M&Ms. 

"I can't believe you started the movie without us." Tony put up a mock hurt look on his face. "James hasn't even seen it yet." 

"Wait. . . You haven't seen the Lord of the Rings? Nat, restart the movie. I'll go get more snacks. Bruce, will you get more blankets and pillows? All night movie marathon, everyone!" Clint yelled. 

Natasha and Bruce nodded their agreement and went about their tasks. Natasha also pushed James and Tony onto the couch together to sit and moved hers and Clint's stuff to the other couch.

Bruce threw a blanket at Tony and James and when Clint got back he shoved some snacks and a few drinks at them.

JARVIS started the movie and they all settled in.

About halfway through, the effects of the long day started to show for James and he ended up passing out on Tony's shoulder. Tony followed not long after. The others in the room snapped a few pics and left so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping pair.

They ended up sleeping well into the next day. Tony woke up first. He just sat there watching James. He couldn't bring himself to wake up the other man. He couldn't help but think of how lucky he was. He hadn't expected to meet anyone after Pepper. 

James woke up soon after Tony. He had a confused look on his face until the events of last night hit him. "Mornin" 

Tony let out a soft hum. 

"We should get up." 

"Yeah. . ." Neither of them wanted to. They were comfortable there.

"Find the toothbrush and shower stuff JARVIS ordered for me and I'll make breakfast." James offered.

"Deal." Tony said. It took a few minutes for them to get up after that. James went to the kitchen and Tony went to sort through the stuff JARVIS ordered the day before.

Tony finished bringing up some clothes and the other stuff for James to their room before going back down on the elevator.

"Tony? I made us some eggs, sausage, and french toast." James called out.

"Thanks." Tony said. "I put the stuff you wanted in our room. "

They ate in almost silence. It was still early and neither of them really felt like talking.

After they ate, they went up to their room.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Wanna join me?" James said after brushing his teeth.

"You sure?" Tony said.

"Yeah, if you want to." James said back.

So they undressed. Tony got in first and set the temperature. He messed with a few knobs and the water started to come down from the ceiling like rain. James stepped in after him.

They stayed in a comfortable silence. The silently agreed to wash each other's hair and bodies. James was rinsing out his hair and lathering up Tony's at the same time. Tony rinsed his hair and rubbed soap over James's body.

He stopped right before James's crotch area. Tony sent up an inquiring look. James smiled at him. Tony knew what that look meant. Only if you want to. Tony wanted to, so he did. He reached down and stroked James's cock with a soapy hand. 

James stayed silent and just watched him. It was a little discouraging at first for Tony, but he felt James getting hard. He pushed his self conscious thoughts to the side and kept up with his stroking. 

James grabbed his wrist after a few minutes and stilled his hand. He grabbed Tony's other wrist and pinned the shorter man up against the shower wall. He used their new position to put an open mouthed kiss on Tony's lips and grind their lower halves together.

Tony let out a groan into James's mouth. He had been distracted by stroking James's cock and had neglected his own, not realizing how hard it had gotten.

James kept up their position and was practically humping against Tony. 

Tony felt himself getting close. He hadn't had sex since Pepper and had only his own hand to satisfy himself.

James was in the same boat as Tony. He hadn't had sex since before the ice.

Because of the built up sexual frustration from both sides, they ended up cumming rather quickly. James came first and forced himself to keep moving forward Tony. Tony followed not long after.

They quickly cleaned up and dried off.

Neither bothered getting dressed. They simply climbed under the covers and decided to go from there.

"JARVIS? Tell Pepper I won't be in today."

"She wasn't expecting you to be, sir." JARVIS replied.

"Should we talk about this?" Tony said. 

"About what?" James said.

"This. Us." Tony said back.

"What's there to talk about?" James curled up closer to Tony.

"You just got off a bad relationship and we just had sex in the shower." Tony said.

"And? I don't know if I'll ever be over Steve. He was my first love. You, Tony, are my second. I loved the idea of Steve, but the more I find out about you the more I fall in love. I may not ever get over Steve, even when I hope that I do, but I hope I never get over you. I love you. You may be my second love, but you're my first choice."

Tony grinned. "You're my second love, too. Pepper was the first. I still love her, but I love you, too. I would never leave you for someone else, not even Pepper." 

They cuddled up together on the bed and fell asleep in the arms of the other.


End file.
